Fanatic Fans
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kalau dia tak bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara normal, berarti jadikan saja sosok indah itu sebagai miliknya dengan cara paksa./NARUSASU/SAISASU.


Pernahkah kalian mencintai seseorang sampai ingin memilikinya?

Itulah yang dia rasakan sampai membuatnya nyaris gila dan frustasi. Sayangnya orang yang dicintainya sulit untuk ditemui. Seperti sebuah bintang dilangit yang berada jauh dari bumi.

Cintanya tak mungkin terbalas karena bintang itu terletak dilangit paling tinggi. Indah. Bersinar. Selalu dipandang dengan tatapan menakjubkan.

Sementara dirinya hanya sebatas hama meresahkan, yang setiap saat hanya bisa memandanginya dari tempat terpencil tanpa mampu menyentuhnya.

Mungkinkah cintanya salah?

Tidak!

Hanya takdirnya saja yang membuatnya tampak salah. Kalau dia tak bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara normal, berarti jadikan saja sosok indah itu sebagai miliknya dengan cara paksa.

Egois, huh?

Salahkan saja tuhan yang tidak menciptakan dan memberinya kisah cinta seperti apa yang dia mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Egois © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Yaoi. WeakSasu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read. Saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika fic ini membuat kalian muntah2 atau kesal. Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan salahkan saya. Thx.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak pagi dini hari sampai larut malam dan bertemu pagi lagi. Pemberitaan media televisi, surat kabar, maupun radio tidak mengalami banyak kemajuan. Selalu kabar itu dan itu saja yang ditayangkan. Kabar yang katanya sedang menjadi topik hangat di seluruh negeri. Yakni, menghilangnya seorang superstar yang seharusnya mengadakan konser tiga hari yang lalu di kota Tokyo.

Sang manager tiba-tiba melapor ke pihak kepolisian bahwa adiknya menghilang. Manager itu memang berstatus sebagai kakak kandung dari sang superstar. Sebelum menghilang adiknya sempat berpamitan ke toilet, lalu setelah berjam-jam lamanya tidak juga kembali. Konsernya bahkan sampai ditunda dan menyebabkan kericuhan antar fans.

Sampai seharian dicaripun keberadaannya tetap tidak ditemukan. Ada yang menduga kalau artis itu diculik. Mengingat keadaan backstage saat itu tidak terlalu dijaga ketat. Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan acara dan para penjaga sibuk menertibkan barisan pengunjung di loket pembelian tiket sampai pintu masuk. Mungkin hal itu sudah diperhitungkan oleh si pelaku.

Gara-gara hal ini, konser akhirnya dibatalkan. Semuanya sibuk mencari sampai keluarga sang bintangpun panik. Tidak menyangka kalau putra bungsunya hilang diculik.

"Saat ini keberadaan sang bintang, Uchiha Sasuke, belum diketemukan. Pihak berwajib masih menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut–"

Klik.

Semua acara layar tv sangat monoton sejak kemarin. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk mematikannya saja. Pemuda bersurai eboni berwarna hitam klimis mendesah. Kilau onyxnya melirik suatu titik disudut ruangan apartemennya. Tersenyum pada seorang pemuda bersurai raven berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Rambutnya yang sempat tertata rapi, kini terlihat berantakan. Pakaiannya bahkan sampai kusut karena banyaknya dia bergerak. Namun, meski begitu sosoknya tetap indah. Mata onyxnya yang bulat mengingatkannya dengan warna langit dimalam hari. Sungguh menenangkan dan juga mempesona. Rambutnya juga tetap terasa halus meski berantakan.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat hanya untuk sekedar menyapa sosok pujaan hatinya. Berhenti tepat disebelahnya, mengusap pipi putih sehalus permukaan porselen kemudian merapikan poni rambut yang memanjang sampai menutupi sebagian matanya yang indah.

"Hai, Sasu-chan, ingin makan sesuatu?" tawarnya ramah, "Kau ingin kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu lagi?" Dia beranjak kearah dapur dan mulai meneliti isi kulkas.

Dia tersenyum puas. Mendapati masih ada stock tomat dalam jumlah banyak. Diambilnya beberapa buah kemudiannya memotongnya menjadi potongan sedang.

Pemuda yang berada diruang depan, mulai bergerak gelisah. Seperti tidak nyaman dengan kursi duduknya yang kurang empuk, atau dia bosan hanya duduk seharian tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau ingin minum segelas susu panas? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memasukan banyak gula kedalamnya," Suara lembut itu terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tahu? Kau lebih manis dari yang biasa kulihat ditelevisi. Ah, tidak, tidak, kau lebih dari itu. Kau sangat cantik, Sasuke."

Perasaannya sungguh riang dengan mengatakan pujian itu. Pujian yang selalu dia lontarkan setiap melihat Sasuke dilayar kaca. Tapi, sejak tiga hari lalu, dia bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Betapa membahagiakannya hal itu baginya.

"Kau sungguh pendiam ya? Padahal aku suka suaramu jika sedang bernyanyi, sangat indah. Dan aku juga suka caramu menyapa kami, kau sungguh ramah sekali."

Semangkuk sup tomat dan segelas coklat panas, tersuguh dihadapannya. Pemuda itu –Sai, meletakannya diatas meja disamping Sasuke duduk. Dia berlutut dihadapan pemuda raven yang hanya diam tak berkutik. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya lagi. Namun, Sasuke sedikit menghindar lalu mengerang dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sangat lapar. Maafkan aku yang memasak terlalu lama, sampai membuatmu menunggu." Sai mengecup pipi mulus sang Uchiha, lalu berjalan kebelakang. Menarik kursi yang di duduki Sasuke kearah kamarnya. Setelah itu dia kembali keruang depan untuk mengambil sup tomat dan coklat panas yang dia buatkan khusus untuk Sasuke.

Sai duduk dipinggiran kasurnya, dimana didepannya ada Sasuke yang masih duduk diam diatas kursinya.

"Kau ingin kusuapi lagi kan?" terka Sai sembari tersenyum jenaka. Tangannya terulur kearah bibir Sasuke kemudian melepaskan lakban hitam yang menutupi celah bibirnya sejak tadi.

"Lepaskan aku, brengs–Ummpp!"

Sesedok sup menyumpal mulutnya yang sedang memprotes. Diikuti sesendok berikutnya, terus berulang sampai sup tomat buatannya habis, tanpa memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk berbicara. Setelahnya, segelas coklat yang telah menghangat, menggantikan tugas sendoknya, menyumpal mulut Sasuke sampai seluruh isi cairan dalam gelas berpindah ke perut Sasuke.

"Hhh–Ghohogk!–Ohok!–Hngmphh!"

Sai sudah membungkamnya lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk berbicara. Dia menyentuh pipi tirus itu lalu menahan rahangnya dari belakang. Menciumi permukaan wajahnya dan menjilati sisa coklat panas yang tercecer didagunya.

"Maaf, aku kasar lagi ya?" Pertanyaannya dijawab geraman serak dari Sasuke. Sai tetap menahan rahangnya dan mengecupi bibirnya yang berusaha mengoyak kain yang dipakaikan Sai untuk membekapnya. Sasuke menggigiti kain hitam yang berada diantara celah bibirnya. "Kau minum dengan berantakan, Sasu-chan~"

"Hmmphh!"

Sosok dalam dekapannya memberontak keras. Sai harus memakai seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan pergerakan Sasuke khususnya kepalanya, karena Sai belum selesai membersihkan sisa coklat di dagunya.

"Ssshhh... Diamlah. Nanti tetangga sebelah bisa mendengar suaramu sayang."

Setelah dagu dan bibir Sasuke bersih, Sai mendaratkan kecupan singkat padanya. Melepaskan tali yang menyatukan tubuh Sasuke dengan sandaran kursi, kemudian menggendongnya keatas kasur. Memeluk sosok indah sang superstar yang rupanya tak mau diam. Dengan kesal Sai menarik laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam sana.

Dia membekapkan kain itu kehidung dan mulut Sasuke, sampai dirasanya pemuda raven itu melemah, lalu tertidur lelap dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Oyasumi my favorite star~" Dikecupnya dua kelopak putih itu sebelum membaringkan dirinya dan memeluk Sasuke yang terlelap.

 **.**

"Aniki, aku mau pulang..." pinta Sasuke lelah. Selama seminggu ini jadwal konser dan syutingnya sangat padat, sampai dia kesulitan untuk tidur nyenyak seharian.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke, konser ini sudah direncanakan sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Setelah ini, aku berjanji, kau akan mendapatkan liburan yang kau inginkan." bujuk Itachi halus, meski sedikit kurang yakin dengan raut bosan dan dingin adiknya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja!"

Melihat adiknya yang berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah cepat keluar, Itachi pikir Sasuke benar-benar ngambek dan mau pulang.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" cegat Itachi, yang hanya dibalas putaran bola mata yang terkesan jengkel melihat keposesifannya.

"Toilet."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya ketus. Sasuke membanting pintu ruangan sedikit keras, tanda dia sedang kesal. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memakluki sifat keras sang adik.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke didepan cermin. Apalagi dia masih menyalakan keran wastafle dan mencuci mukanya.

Sedikit kaget, Sasuke berbalik. Mendapati pemuda berambut eboni dan bermata onyx, menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Fansmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini? Backstage hanya boleh dimasuki orang-orang management dan kru dibalik panggung saja."

"Itu..." Dia menggaruk kepalanya, dan membiarkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens. Benar-benar wajah yang sangat cantik dan indah. Batinnya. "Diluar sepi, jadi aku mengendap-endap untuk masuk."

"Memangnya tidak ada yang memergokimu?"

"Tidak ada siapapun diluar. Semuanya sibuk menangani antrian di loket pembelian tiket dan mengamankan kerusuhan didepan panggung."

"Begitu? Aku baru tahu yang seperti itu."

Pemuda eboni itu hanya tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan bukunya kearah Sasuke lagi dan memintanya untuk menandatanganinya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" ucapnya menyerah dan menandatangani buku yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sai. Namaku, Sai."

Setelah itu, Sasuke tidak terlalu ingat. Yang dia tahu, mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap dan dia tak sadarkan diri karena menghirup aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat.

 **.**

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap kesekitar. Sepi. Tidak ada Sai. Itu artinya dia bisa kabur kan? Oh, tentunya setelah melepaskan kekangan dari tali temali brengsek ini!

Tapi, seberapa kuatpun Sasuke meronta, ikatannya tidak melonggar sedikitpun. Tangannya malah jadi sakit akibat rontaannya sendiri.

Setiap saat Sai selalu mengikatnya, entah itu saat tidur, makan, mandi, Sai selalu membiarkan Sasuke tetap dalam posisi terikat. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk bebas lalu kabur, tapi hal itu selalu gagal. Sai lebih cerdik dan licik dengan membiusnya sebelum bepergian keluar atau sekiranya saat melihat Sasuke yang berusaha keras meronta-ronta dari lilitan tali.

Sampai suatu hari Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekangan tali ditubuhnya. Sai tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke pura-pura tertidur, dan ikatan dipergelangan tangannya telah melonggar. Setelah membebaskan diri, Sasuke berlari keruang depan. dia meraih gagang telepon, menekan sebuah nomor yang begitu dihafalnya luar kepala. Hanya menunggu beberapa saat dan bunyi dering itu berganti dengan suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Naru, ini aku Sasuke." bisik Sasuke sepelan mungkin. Matanya melirik keadaan apartemen yang sepi, tanda Sai sedang tidak ada didalam. Mungkin orang itu sedang keluar membeli beberapa bahan makanan atau –yah, siapa yang peduli.

"Sasuke? Kau benar Sasuke? Kemana saja kau? Aku dan Itachi-nii panik mencarimu–"

"Nanti saja mengomelnya. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku diculik dobe. Aku tidak tahu berada dimana tapi yang kutahu tempat ini adalah sebuah apartemen kumuh yang dekat dengan jalur kereta api. Setiap saat aku mendengar suara deru mesin kereta, jadi cepat cari aku dan jemput ak–Emmphh! Mmmphh!"

Gagang telepon terlepas dari genggamannya. Sasuke meronta-ronta dari sergapan tangan seseorang yang dia tebak adalah Sai. Dia lengah sampai tidak menyadari kalau pemuda eboni itu sudah datang dan berdiri dibelakangnya, kemudian membekapnya dengan obat bius lagi.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Suara cemas Naruto di gagang telepon itu masih terdengar walau agak sayup.

"Kau bintangku yang nakal, Sasuke." bisik Sai ditelinganya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan terkesan marah.

Sasuke masih berusaha memberontak. Memukuli tangan Sai walau tenaganya mulai melemah. Kakinya ikut bergerak menendangi Sai. Namun rupanya tidak mempan. Disisa-sisa kesadarannya, Sasuke memusatkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menyikut perut Sai.

Aksinya itu ternyata berhasil. Sai terdorong kebelakang dan Sasuke berhasil bebas. Dia terjatuh dilantai kayu lapuk dan menyeret tubuhnya meski kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Hhh–Naru–ugh!–Cepatlah..." rapalnya penuh harap. Sasuke bertumpu pada tumit kakinya dan hendak berjalan, sebelum dua lengan kekar menyergapnya dan membekapnya lagi seperti tadi. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia pun pingsan dipelukan Sai.

 **.**

Ketika sadar dari pingsannya, hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah pemandangan yang bergerak cepat, suara sirine polisi, dan kepalanya yang terasa pening ditengah guncangan yang dia rasakan.

"Nghh..." Bibirnya mengerang pelan. Mengerjabkan matanya yang masih berbayang dan mendapati sosok Sai yang terlihat panik didepan kursi kemudi. Sementara Sasuke berbaring dikursi belakang layaknya putri tidur.

"Mmh!" Rupanya mulutnya sudah ditutupi lakban hitam lagi. Mencegah belah bibirnya terbuka dan menjerit keras. Tangan dan kakinya juga sudah terikat lagi dengan simpul yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tapi, yang berbeda hanyalah perutnya. Ya, perutnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar sempurna. Dia bergerak panik dan menggumam dibalik plester. Matanya berotasi, mencari apa dan siapa saja, tapi hanya ada Sai dimobil ini.

"Hahaha... Kita akan mati bersama Sasuke sayang." ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa gentar.

Sasuke menggeleng kuat. Berusaha melonggarkan sedikit saja ikatan dipergelangan tangannya, untuk melepaskan rakitan bom yang terpasang diperutnya.

"Mmmhh!" Jeritan paniknya terendam suara sirine mobil patroli. Sasuke yakin, Naruto berhasil menghubungi rekannya di kepolisian dan melacak tempat tinggal Sai melalui nomor telepon yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Berarti dia sudah aman kan? Tapi bagaimana dengan bom yang ada diperutnya? Bagaimaja jika benda ini meledak?

Gelengan kepalanya kian kuat. Sasuke belum ingin mati. Apalagi dengan cara tragis seperti ini.

"SASUKE! KAU DENGAR SUARAKU, SASUKE?!" Teriakan cenpreng dari arah luar, melegakan sedikit ketakutan Sasuke.

Naruto ada diluar. Mengejarnya dengan mobil patroli dan Sasuke juga melihat sosok kakaknya yang mencemaskan dirinya. Sasuke segera beranjak kearah jendela. Menjerit sekerasnya agar Naruto dengar dan dapat melihat keadaannya dari luar sana.

"MMNNHH! HMMPHH!"

"SASUKE!"

"DIAM SASUKE!" Sai membentaknya saat tahu dia beranjak kearah jendela untuk memanggil Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan meledakan bom yang ada diperutmu lalu kita akan mati bersama. Hahaha!"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

"DENGAR POLISI-POLISI BODOH! AKU MEMAKAIKAN BOM DI TUBUH SASUKE. JIKA KALIAN MENGHALANGI JALANKU, AKU AKAN MELEDAKANNYA. PAHAM?!" Sai berteriak sekeras-kerasnya melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Disaat itulah Sasuke merasa harapannya untuk diselamatkan telah pupus. Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mobil patroli yang mengejarnya mulai melambat. Tidak terdengar lagi suara sirine-nya maupun suara Naruto.

 **.**

"Hmmppp!–Mmmpppp!–"

Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang tidak terpakai. Dulunya tempat ini pernah terbakar sampai hanya tersisa reruntuhannya saja. Namun, beberapa bagian bangunan masih berdiri kokoh meski terdapat bekas-bekas jilatan api yang menghitam disekelilingnya.

Setelah menyembunyikan mobilnya disalah satu ruangan gedung. Sai lekas memotong ikatan dikaki Sasuke dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

"Diam Sasuke!" bentak Sai dengan suara mendesis ditelinganya. Lengannya yang melingkari leher Sasuke tidak mengalami kesulitan ketika menyeretnya dengan paksa. Ditangan satunya Sai menggenggam pisau lipat yang dia arahkan menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang berhasil mengejar kita sampai kesini. Itu artinya kau tetap menjadi milikku Sasuke," Dikecupnya pipi Sasuke dan Sai menubrukan punggung tegap sang Uchiha pada dinding. Tinggi mereka yang nyaris sama serta postur yang hampir sama pula, memudahkan Sai untuk menatap tepat dua onyx Sasuke yang tajam. "Ingin bercinta denganku?" tawarnya yang langsung dihadiahi glare dari sepasang obsidian yang begitu memukau.

"Oh, sepertinya kau malu-malu sayang." Sai terkekeh, menarik kasar lakban dibibir Sasuke kemudian menciumnya tanpa izin.

Ciuman yang terkesan memaksa. Sai memagut bibir atas dan bawah Sasuke kemudian menekan lidahnya yang tak sabar untuk menerobos celah bibirnya yang masih dirapatkan.

"Buka mulutmu atau aku akan meledakan bom ini," ancamnya. Sasuke dengan patuh akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sai menginvasi rongga mulutnya. "Anak pintar. Mmhh!" Sai mengobrak abrik isi mulut Sasuke dengan leguhan kenikmatan.

Ciuman Sai semakin diperdalam, meskipun Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak berniat membalasnya. Dia menyisipkan pisaunya disaku belakang celana jeansnya. Mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke dari balik pakaian. Sai mengusap-usap bidang datar diperut sang Uchiha, memainkan dadanya yang halus serta mencubit gemas nipple-nya.

"Nghmmppp!"

Srek!

Bunyi sepatu yang menggesek bebatuan, menghentikan kegiatan Sai. Dengan cepat dia memasangkan lakban dibibir Sasuke yang sedang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mmpp!–"

"Ssshh!" Sai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, meski sudah membungkamnya lebih dulu dengan lakban. Matanya terlihat awas dalam mengamati. Dia menarik Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya lagi di leher sang Uchiha. Membawanya kelantai teratas gedung, berusaha menghindari para polisi yang telah berhasil mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"Lepaskan sandera!" teriak salah seorang polisi yang memiliki tubuh tegap berisi, berambut kuning, dan bermata biru safir.

"Enak saja!"

Meski telah terdesak dan terkepung, Sai enggan menyerahkan Sasuke. Superstar itu miliknya. Belahan jiwanya. Sudah lama Sai menginginkan hal ini, dan sekarang dia malah disuruh untuk melepaskannya? Hell no! Biarpun harus membunuh Sasuke disini, Sai akan melakukannya.

Dia melirik kebelakang tumitnya. Sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Ini adalah lantai teratas yang merupakan atap gedung. Sai sudah tidak memiliki jalan untuk lari lagi. Pilihannya hanya dua. Melepaskan Sasuke kemudian menyerah? atau, terjun dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter bersama Sasuke?

Well, sepertinya opsi kedua tidaklah buruk. Dengan begitu dirinya dan Sasuke bisa selalu bersama. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Sai merogoh saku celana jeans belakangnya, mengambil pisau, lalu tanpa ragu merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke hingga memperlihatkan benda berdetik yang masih aktif dan siap meledak.

"ITU BOM!" pekik salah satu polisi dengan raut ketakutan. Pasalnya jika bom itu meledak disini, mereka semua akan mati.

"Hahaha! Aku akan meledakan benda ini jika kalian bersikeras mendekati kami. Sekarang pergilah! Aku tidak main-main, atau sang bintang akan hancur berkeping-keping bersamaku!" Kewarasan Sai semakin menipis. Dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, dan dia juga tidak peduli jika harus mati.

"Tunggu... Kau mencintai Sasuke kan?"

Dari sekian banyaknya polisi ditempat itu hanya polisi berambut piranglah yang berani mendekat dan mengajaknya berbicara. Disudut kiri seragamnya tercetak nama, Namikaze Naruto. Yang tak lain adalah tunangan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku? Mencintainya? Hahaha!" Sai kembali tertawa. Menciumi wajah Sasuke dengan raut pyscho. "Tentu saja bodoh! Aku mencintainya. Jauh lebih mencintainya dibandingkan dirimu! Cintaku untuk Sasuke adalah yang sejati, sementara kau adalah yang palsu!" raungnya keras. Suaranya yang berat sampai menggema ditempat itu.

"Baik, aku akui itu. Kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku. Cintamu lebih besar, oke? Kalau begitu lepaskan Sasuke –maksudku, jangan membunuhnya dan kalian bisa hidup bersama selamanya," bujuk Naruto. Sejengkal demi sejengkal dia semakin mendekat tanpa disadari oleh Sai.

"Selamanya?" ulang Sai dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Hahaha! Tunanganmu bilang kita akan bersama selamanya sayang. Itu berarti dia sadar kalau kau hanya pantas bersanding denganku!" Nada kepuasan terselip diantara suaranya. Sai semakin merengkuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya, menciumi wajahnya, menggerayangi tubuh mempesonanya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan para polisi didepan sana. Apalagi tatapan membunuh Naruto terhadapnya. Dia hanya ingin menunjukan kalau Sasuke adalah miliknya.

"Ya, hanya kau yang pantas memilikinya. Kalau begitu nikahi dia, kami akan menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian." Lima langkah lagi maka Naruto akan merebut Sasuke dari tangan Sai.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sai yang menyadari pergerakan Naruto serta posisinya yang sudah sangat dekat. Dia mengarahkan pisau itu kearah depan lalu meletakan ujungnya dileher Sasuke.

"Wowowo, tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin memberimu selamat."

"Tidak!" tolak Sai, "Kau pasti ingin merebutnya dariku!"

Naruto berdecak. Memaku sosok Sai yang terlihat serius mengarahkan pisau kearah leher Sasuke, terlebih masih ada bom aktif diperut tunangannya.

"Aku akan kembali kalau begitu. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Karena itu turunkan pisau itu. Kau akan menyakitinya."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala lalu meletakannya kebelakang punggung. Berjalan mundur pelan-pelan dengan sorotan tajam yang memperhatikan pergerakan Sai.

Pemuda eboni itu menurunkan pisau dari leher Sasuke kemudian menciumi tempat dimana tadi dia meletakan ujung pisaunya dikulit Sasuke.

Melihat adanya kesempatan disaat Sai lengah. Naruto menarik pistol tersembunyi dibalik celana dinasnya. Menembakan peluru satu kali yang tepat bersarang dibahu Sai. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut, mengerang kesakitan dengan tubuh limbung, dan tak lama dia terjatuh kebawah gedung.

Sasuke yang sempat ditarik olehnya, juga ikut terjatuh. Matanya sempat membelakak kaget. Keseimbangannya goyah dan tertarik gravitasi kebawah gedung. Namun, dengan sigap Naruto melompat dan memotong ikatan bom yang ada diperut Sasuke. Meraih pegangan pada dinding gedung yang nyaris dilewatinya, hingga membuat tubuh keduanya menggantung layaknya tarzan.

"Mmmhhh!" Sasuke menjerit panik. Namun, dekapan pada pinggangnya sangat erat, membuatnya sedikit lega. Naruto tidak akan menjatuhkannya, tetapi bukan berarti keduanya tidak mungkin terjatuh, bukan?

"Tenang Sasuke! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku ada disisimu, oke?" Suara Naruto sedikit berteriak karena desiran angin diatas gedung itu lumayan kencang.

Tak lama setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu. Bom yang terlepas dari perut Sasuke menghantam tanah bebatuan dibawahnya. Tepat disamping jasad Sai yang remuk. Bom itu meledak karena membentur bidang keras. Reaksi dari ledakannya terasa sampai keatas gedung. Menghancurkan tepi-tepi bangunan termasuk yang dipakai Naruto untuk menggantungkan nasibnya serta nasib kekasihnya.

Dibawah kobaran api, keduanya terjatuh dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter. Merasakan asap panas ledakan memanggang kulit mereka sampai melepuh. Naruto membalik posisinya, mengarahkan punggungnya yang menghadap ke bawah. Berusaha melindungi Sasuke dan mencari pegangan lain untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Dan akhirnya setelah mereka melewati setengah tinggi gedung, Naruto mendapatkan pegangannya kembali di jendela gedung yang kacanya telah pecah. Serpihannya dirasa Naruto mengoyak kulit telapak tangannya. Apalagi dengan cara jatuh mereka, pastilah menciptakan luka goresan serta tusukan yang dalam.

Dibawah sana Itachi berteriak panik. Calon kakak iparnya membawa pemadam kebakaran seperti apa yang Naruto perintahkan sebelum melacak keberadaan Sai ditempat ini. Naruto sudah menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, hanya saja posisi mereka yang tidak diperhitungkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERTAHANLAH! NARU, JANGAN LEPASKAN ADIKKU!"

"BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN KULEPASKAN! CEPAT BANTU AKU, ITACHI!"

Dua orang bodoh saling berteriak diatas ketinggian puluhan meter. Kalau saja mulut Sasuke tidak sedang dibungkam, dia pasti akan meneriakan kalimat semacam itu pada keduanya.

"Mmh..." Pipi keduanya bergesekan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menggigit ujung lakban yang menutup celah bibir ranum Sasuke. Sekali tarikan kuat dari giginya, lakban itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Kau tidak apa kan, Suke? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Naruto cemas. Lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke semakin diperkuat. Dia takut nanti tangannya tiba-tiba tergelincir dan menjatuhkan Sasuke.

"Tanganku perih, Naru," sahutnya seraya meringis. Luka gesekan tali dipergelangannya pasti menimbulkan bekas. Apalagi hawa asap panas tadi yang membuat kulitnya melepuh, walau tidak separah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis berusaha menutupi raut cemasnya yang kentara. Dia mengecup pipi Sasuke dan berujar lembut didepan wajahnya.

"Nanti kita obati. Yang penting kau selamat. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Suke."

"Bukannya tadi kau merelakanku menikah dengan Sai, huh?"

"Sai? Siapa itu?"

"Penculikku tadi, bodoh!"

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk santai lalu berseringai. "Memangnya kapan aku mengatakan kalau aku serius?" Alis pirangnya menukik tajam.

Sasuke menatapnya heran, dan merasakan kecupan singkat Naruto dibibirnya.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan rela, bodoh! Kau itu hanya milikku. Aku mengatakan itu agar dia lengah dan aku bisa merebutmu kembali dari tangannya."

Pemuda raven itu hanya diam. Membiarkan tunangan pirangnya mendekatkan wajah, lalu melumat bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan cinta. Tidak mempedulikan posisi mereka yang masih bergelantungan ditepi gedung layaknya tarzan.

Sementara Itachi yang melihat keduanya berciuman dari bawah, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Yang penting adiknya itu telah selamat, dan Naruto sudah menepati janjinya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini kependekan ya? Saya butuh fic ini sebagai prolog soalnya nanti saya mau buat Sasu yang jadi superstar dan Naru yang overprotective dan posessive. Jadi anggep aja fic nanti sebagai sequel dari fic ini. Thx.


End file.
